Goodnight, Danna!
by TentenNTemari
Summary: Oneshot. This is a story I actually wrote about a year ago but never got around to posting. Sasori wants nothing more than to get a good night's sleep, but his rambunctious roommate, Deidara, keeps waking him up! This is a silly story, but enjoy! -Temari


**A/N: I actually wrote this about a year ago but for some reason never got around to posting it. This is a hypothetical story I've wanted to write that takes place back when Deidara has recently joined the Akatsuki. He is much younger (as this story is set some years back) which will explain some of his behavior. This will probably be kind of silly, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a clear, starlit night, with only a few stray wisps of clouds surrounding the moon. All was quiet at the Akatsuki household, as everyone was exhausted after a long day of "work".

If one were to look into the third room to the right in the hallway of the house, they would see a very strange sight indeed. In one corner sat a wooden desk with an assortment of tools, odds and ends, and puppet parts carefully laid out on top. A cluttered art bench littered with lumps of clay, paper, paints, and unfinished projects occupied the other corner. On the opposite side of the room was a rickety old bunk bed, located just next to the window. Its occupants were currently fast asleep. For now.

Sasori of the Red Sand lay curled up beneath the covers on the bottom bunk. His partner, Deidara, was sprawled on the top bunk. When it had been time for bed arrangements to be decided, Sasori had claimed the bottom bunk immediately, insisting that being the older of the two gave him first pick. What Sasori didn't tell Deidara was that he was actually afraid of heights. But Deidara didn't mind; he had really wanted the top bunk anyway.

At the moment, Sasori was dead to the world – blissfully oblivious to everything around him except for the dark, warm silence of deep sleep – a state he had been looking forward to all day. He did not see the pajama-clad figure climbing down the ladder of the top bunk. Nor was he aware of the slippered feet padding closer across the floor.

Something reached out and tapped him on the head. Sasori was suddenly vaguely aware of someone shaking him by the shoulder. It was gentle at first, but gradually grew more and more insistent.

"Hey!" hissed a voice. "Sasori no Danna… wake up!"

Sasori mumbled something and turned over. He did not appreciate being woken up so long before sunrise.

Two hands were shaking him now. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

"Danna, wake up!"

Sasori rolled back onto his other side and slowly opened his eyes. Deidara was standing next to the bed. The one blue eye that was not hidden by his hair was opened very wide.

"What is it, Deidara?" Sasori grunted. "What's wrong?"

Deidara stopped shaking him and stared at his toes. After a moment's hesitation he glanced back up at the sleepy Sasori.

"Sasori-san, I uh… I had a bad dream."

Sasori wasn't sure he'd heard right. "You _what_?"

"I said I had a bad dream, un."

"You have got to be kidding me. You woke me up for that?"

Deidara crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Deidara shrugged. "I dunno."

The redhead sighed. "Well, I'm awake now. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Okay, I guess…" Deidara looked sheepish. "I dreamed that we were all sitting at the table eating dinner. You, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sir Leader, Konan, Zetsu, and me."

Sasori nodded. He didn't see what was so bad about this.

"So," the blonde continued, "everything was going fine until I started in on the mashed potatoes, un. They were so rich and creamy that I had seconds. And thirds. It was about this time that something felt wrong. Something was going on in my stomach, un! The potatoes were having a riot or something. And that's when it hit me – they weren't potatoes."

Deidara's eye grew even wider. "What I had been eating was really my explosive clay, un! I had three helpings… and didn't even suspect! I tried to tell you guys what was happening, but it was too late. And then… and then…" Deidara paused. Suddenly he flung his arms up into the air. "I exploded from the inside out!!!"

Sasori blinked.

"It was terrifying!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"Wow," Sasori stared up at Deidara. "That _is_ scary. I'm sorry. At least it was just a dream, you know."

Deidara exhaled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now that I've told you, I don't feel so scared anymore."

"Good. Now we can both go back to sleep."

Deidara nodded. "Yep. Guess so, un. Well, goodnight, Sasori no Danna."

With that, Deidara scampered back up the ladder onto the top bunk. The mattress let out a few squeaks of protest as he flung himself onto it.

Sasori sighed with relief and wiggled further under the blankets. _Glad that's settled_, he thought. _I was afraid he'd never go to sleep._ Sometimes (increasingly often, as a matter of fact) Sasori wished that his partner would not be so energetic. Although his enthusiasm was helpful at times, young Deidara could be downright hyperactive. In fact, Sasori was exhausted just thinking about the little blonde's antics. _Well, he'll grow out of it…I hope._

Once again the room was silent. It was quite nice, actually. Rarely was the designated area of the puppet master and artist so quiet. Sasori drifted off once more into oblivion, swimming down further into sweet unconsciousness.

But not more than ten minutes had passed when… "PSSSSSSST!!! Sasori-san!"

With a jolt, Sasori's eyes flew open. He let out a small yelp as his vision focused on Deidara's face, which was just inches from his own.

"Deidara! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Forgive me, Sasori no Danna, I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't startle me. But I am trying to sleep! Do you mind?"

"Sorry, un."

"What's the matter this time?"

"I need a drink of water."

Sasori gave Deidara an incredulous look. "Can't you just get it yourself?"

Deidara shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well, uh, yeah… But now that you're awake, could you get it for me?"

Sasori scowled. "The bathroom is just across the hall, you know."

Deidara looked horrified. "I can't drink the water from the _bathroom_ sink! It has to be from the _kitchen_!"

_How annoying!_ Sasori was beginning to wish he had slipped sleeping pills into Deidara's dinner that evening. Or perhaps a sedative… But Deidara probably was not going to go back to bed until he got his drink of water. "Fine…" Sasori growled. "But next time you get it yourself, understand?"

"Deal, un!"

The last thing Sasori wanted to do at the moment was get out from under his nice, warm covers and walk into the kitchen. So he decided to try an alternative route. Focusing on his fingertips, Sasori ignited his chakra strings. _Hope this works_, he thought.

Deidara watched in interest as Sasori extended his hands and stretched the glowing blue strings out the bedroom door and down the hallway. Frowning, Sasori concentrated on finding the kitchen. His keen senses told him he was close. Sasori then directed the strings into the kitchen and to the cupboard.

Without too much difficulty, the puppet master managed to obtain a glass and carry it to the sink. However, he did have a harder time filling the glass and spilled quite a bit of water before succeeding. Very carefully, Sasori then retracted the chakra strings and brought the glass of water back down the hall. It floated eerily into the room and into Sasori's hands.

Without a word, he handed the glass to Deidara.

"Whoa." The blonde stared at the water in awe. Then he grinned. "That was amazing, un! You are so cool, Sasori no Danna!"

The redhead sighed. "Will you just go back to sleep, now?"

"Sure, un." Deidara proceeded to gulp down the water and bounced back into bed.

Sasori settled down again and weariness began to overtake him. He hoped that the next time he woke up, it would be to the morning sun streaming through the window.

Sadly, this was not to be.

No sooner had Sasori fallen back asleep when –

_Creeeeeeaaaak!_

_Curse these ancient box springs!_ Sasori cautiously cracked open one eye. He immediately wished he hadn't. He had looked up just in time to see a familiar blonde head peering upside down over the railing over the top bunk. Deidara was hanging halfway over the side of his bed, his long hair forming a flaxen cloud around his head.

Sasori was very irritated now. How many times was Deidara going to keep waking him up? What was it going to take to get some decent sleep around here?

"Sasori-san, you awake?"

"Deidara, do you have any idea what time it is?" Sasori snarled.

Deidara did a flip over the bunk railing and landed on the floor. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"And what? You want me to come with you or something?!"

"Well, no…"

"Then WHAT?!"

Deidara pointed toward the hallway. "It's kinda dark out there, un."

Sasori glared at his roommate.

"Don't be mad, Danna."

Sasori shot another venomous glance at Deidara and reached underneath his bed. He came back up with a flashlight. Thrusting out is arm, he handed it to Deidara.

"Thanks, un!"

"When you come back, Deidara, you have to _promise_ to go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay!" Deidara clicked on the flashlight and slipped out into the hall.

Sasori pulled the blankets firmly back up under his chin and shut his eyes. He was _going_ to go to sleep if it was the last thing he ever did. He hoped that Deidara took a nice long time in the bathroom. _Hmmm… maybe he'll fall in_, Sasori thought grumpily.

But, at last, Sasori was once again asleep. Ah, wonderful, wonderful sleep. Stillness and peace had come at last.

"Danna."

_Oh no…_ Sasori's subconscious was starting to send up little red flags.

"Danna…hey, wake up, un."

With great effort, Sasori lifted his eyelids and peered up once again at Deidara, who had apparently returned from the Great Bathroom Expedition.

Sasori was too tired to be furious. Instead of unleashing his wrath, he simply sighed in resignation. "Okay, Deidara. What is it _now_?"

Deidara shuffled his slippers on the floor. "Danna, I… I'm lonely."

Sasori's eyes opened all the way. This was the last thing he had expected to hear. "Deidara," he said gruffly, "you're an Akatsuki. We're all lonely. Deal with it."

Deidara didn't answer. His face was sad. Sasori felt a jab of unexpected guilt. Deidara was just a kid, after all.

"But you're here," the blonde said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sasori was confused.

"Well, we don't have to be lonely." Deidara explained. "We could keep each other company."

"Deidara, it's nighttime. What part of 'it's time to sleep' don't you understand?"

"Well, I was thinking, just for tonight, could I come down here and sleep at the foot of your bed?" Deidara asked hopefully.

"What?"

"Just for tonight." Deidara repeated. "I'll be really quiet; you won't even know I'm there. Pleeeaaassssssse, Sasori-san, pleeeeeaaaaassse?"

Sasori thought for a moment. He could hardly believe he was actually considering this. But, what could it hurt? A very tiny something inside him was nudging him. _Oh, fine…_

Sasori sighed. "Very well, Deidara. But just this once, is that clear? And I don't want to hear another peep out of you for the rest of the night."

"Oh, Sasori! Thank you! Thank you! I understand. I'll be perfectly quiet – you'll forget I'm even there."

Deidara bounded up to the top bunk before Sasori could even blink. In a moment he was back down again, wrapped in a blanket. Beaming, the young artist bounced onto the bed and was soon curled up at the bottom, his back leaning against the wall.

Sasori scooted back down under the covers and prepared once and for all to go to sleep. This was probably the longest night of his life. But at least everything was settled now.

"Goodnight, Sasori no Danna," Deidara called from the end of the bed.

"Goodnight, Deidara."

Sasori closed his eyes.

"Danna?" Deidara's voice was barely audible.

There was a slight pause. "Yes, Deidara?"

"Thank you."

Sasori froze. Then, ever so slightly, a tiny smile appeared on his face. He was thankful for the darkness. There was no anger or annoyance in his voice as he replied. "Don't mention it." At last, the two Akatsuki closed their eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

**The End**


End file.
